Closer
by penni31
Summary: Mick and Beth get up close and personal.Set after Sonata.I wrote this piece ages ago but never posted it. Fluffy Mickbeth sex. if there is such a thing . Is not explicit. Enjoy.


**Closer**

Mick and Beth get up close and personal. Set after Sonata.

I wrote this piece ages ago but never posted it. Fluffy Mickbeth sex (if there is such a thing). Is not explicit.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their kisses deepened becoming needy and possessive. Beth moaned before breaking away to catch her breath. Mick held her close, their lips almost touching. He didn't want to lose their connection. They had been in bed all day, had made love many times, but he wasn't ready for it to be over yet; not by a long shot. He felt close to her but it wasn't enough. He sat back on his legs and drew Beth up so that she was sitting in his lap. Mick wrapped her long legs around him and kissed her again trying to get closer. Beth sighed as he pushed himself into her. His thrusts were controlled, smooth. He slid into her slowly and pulled out again driving them both crazy, over and over.

"Beth, I can't get close enough to you." His voice was husky with emotion and passion.

Mick had his arms around her hips pressing her into him. He kissed her as deeply as he could, wanting to reach her very soul. Beth returned his kiss wanting the same thing, wanting it to go on forever. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth keeping time with his languid thrusts into her body. Time and space seemed to disappear. There was no one in the world but the two of them.

"God Mick, it feels so…" she didn't get the rest of the words out as he turned his head to the side to change the angle of the kiss.

Mick realising that he had to let her catch her breath, pulled back a little. "I know baby, I feel it too."

Beth moved forward into his chest, her hands moving under his arms up over his back. She had loved him for most of her life but had only met him months ago. Yet here she was, loving him and him loving her, as if it had been their destiny.

She smiled remembering that she had held onto him like this the night that he had saved her for the second time. Even then she felt that he was something special.

She moved to his neck and kissed him there, then rubbed her nose along his jaw while he continued to move inside her. It was heaven.

"That's the night I knew I was in trouble." He stopped moving but did not pull out of her.

"Trouble?" She moved her head back slightly so that she could look at him wondering how he knew what she had been thinking.

"Yeah, big trouble." He looked away for a moment then looked back at her.

She knew then what he meant. It was there in his eyes for all the world to see.

She gave him a serious look. "You're not sorry are you?"

Mick looked a little confused at her question. "That you came to the fountain that night, that you let me see you?"

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?" They were getting off track. He kissed along her throat trying to get her mind back on the job.

"You just don't want to answer." She sulked.

"I think you already know the answer Beth," He mumbled into her ear as she moaned from his kisses.

Mick grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. This time he let Beth take over the timing and rhythm of their lovemaking. She continued with their previous slow pace but when she saw his eyes flash to silver she knew he needed more. Leaning back slightly she trailed her hands down his back and over his hips, then brought one hand around to the place where they were joined. Still in control, every time he slid in or out of her she ran her finger, gently, slowly, along the top of his shaft until it disappeared again.

Mick gasped, throwing his head back, eyes closed.

"Ohhh Beth…" He moaned, relishing the feelings that she evoked in him. She made him feel alive again.

He was trying so hard to keep the vampire at bay. He never wanted this to end, but once his eyes changed and his fangs descended he would have to finish it. She made him want to claim her as his, mark her in the way that only the vampire could.

Beth could see that he was trying to hold on but she was ready as well. They could no longer hold back. She started moving faster on him, her hands moving up to his shoulders. He felt so good, so strong in her arms. Mick buried his head in the crook of her neck and scraped his fangs across her throat. He picked her up and gently laid her back on the bed. He took hold of her hands, entwining his fingers in hers and held them on either side of her head. He kept his face close to hers so they could kiss, still craving the intimacy they shared. He thrust into her, the need now more urgent than before. She met his every move, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Their breathing became ragged as they moved closer to climax. Mick moved Beth's hair back from her neck and buried his nose there, scenting her blood. It was too much. As much as he wanted to keep going, the smell of her blood, the feeling of being inside her as she sighed out his name was just too much.

"Beth…" he managed to get out before his fangs broke the skin of her neck and her blood poured over his tongue and down his throat. Beth writhed under him in ecstasy as she came undone around him. Mick kept thrusting, his own climax hitting him moments later. He was always careful to only take a small amount of her blood. He retracted his fangs and lovingly attended to the wounds he had made.

They lay there tangled together in the darkness content to just hold each other close. They weren't going anywhere any time soon.

"I love you." she barely whispered knowing he would hear.

Mick smiled and kissed her forehead. She didn't have to tell him. He could taste it in her blood just like he could that day in the desert all those months ago, the day that he found out for sure that she loved him too.

"I love you."


End file.
